John Connor's Journal
by NinetalesLuver
Summary: Sarah makes John write in a journal after august 29, 1997. How does he really feel about the Terminator?
1. August 29, 1997

A/N: I reckoned that it was 1994ish when it was T2. This is 3 years from now, and so John is 13. Just to let you know, I just saw the Terminator 2, I haven't seen T1 or even all of T2 I don't think..I think that USA (the network) left out some parts so I am going by the script Oh, I'm just going to do one or two journal writings, not a lot. And it's supposed to sound like a 13- year old boy is writing it, but it may not because I'm not a 13-year old boy. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING!  
  
John Connor's Journal  
  
August 29, 1997  
  
Mom told me to write in this journal every day after the (now cancelled) Judgment Day. Personally, I think journals are a piece of shit. But, since mom wants me to do it so much, I may as well. Maybe not everyday, though. I asked Mom what I should write about in this, and she said to write about the Terminator. I miss him. He was really the closest thing to a father I ever had, and he's a machine. How can you love a machine? Wait- I just said I loved him! Actually, I do. Why couldn't he have stayed with us? I mean, no one would ever find out that he was a machine, especially if we kept it a secret really good. I figure I'll never see him again...but maybe I will, because I sent him back in time so how can I send him back if I don't see him ever again? All that future stuff really blows your mind. Like how can my real dad come back, if I sent him, when I wasn't even born? I'm really glad we stopped Judgment Day. Mom keeps telling me, "Every day from this day is a gift. Use it well!" She's drunk, too, today. She's been celebrating all day, and by celebrating, I mean drinking anything in sight.  
  
I wish the Terminator was still alive. God dammit, look at me! I'm writing like I'm some sissy! I'm John Connor, head of the Resistance, for God's sake! I'm getting outta here before I become into a girly-girl!  
Later,  
John 


	2. Crystal Peak, 2004

A/N: Thanks to harlz for the review. I wasn't sure how I should write in that one; thank God that one's out of the way! This one is like after Terminator 3, when him and Kate are in the Crystal Peak so this one should be more like and adult writing. And, again, I reckon that it is 2004. Wait- crap I don't know the date-did they ever say the date? Skip the date! Oh, and at the end, when I make it bold and italic, or at least try to, that is what he is actually doing in real life, okay? REVIEW!  
  
Crystal Peak-2004  
  
Kate and me have had a really tough day. So much has passed in one day-it's so hard to believe. Terminator came back. The first time I saw him I thought, "My prayers have been answered!" He said, "John Connor? It is time." I thought he meant to kill me! We have been answering calls from all over the world: Washington, Greenwich, Tokyo, Sydney. It seems that SkyNet is attacking all over the globe. It's insane that Kate and me are going to get married. I hardly know the woman! I can't get over the Terminator coming back. He wasn't my Terminator, the one from before, but he was close enough for me. He said that we would meet again, but how? When? I think he died, or terminated, whatever, when there was a huge explosion. Hold on; I have to take this call. Okay. The fact that the Terminator is going to kill me is shocking. It's better than getting killed in war, but still...how could it be that I wanted to die? Only time will tell, I suppose. Well I had better get going. We are going to get out of here pretty soon, I hope. Goodbye for now, and maybe for a very long time. I have relied on you to get my through for a very long time, and I think this may be a parting time.  
  
John Connor  
  
He put down his pen slowly and closed the book. He looked at Kate, who was attempting to start a fire, with no luck.  
  
"Here, let me help you." John said, as he got up. "Thanks," she said as she backed up, brushing her hands of on her pants. He crouched down in front of the fire, struck the first match with so much force it broke in two. "Dammit," he mumbled, as Kate struggled to hide a laugh. "What?" She began to laugh uncontrollably as John started mumbling about women who thought everything was funny. He snatched another match from Kate and struck it, a little less forcefully, and produced a small flame. "See? I can do it!" He cried, waving it about in her face, causing it to go out. "Shit!" he yelled. Kate shook her head and started giggling again. John glared at her as he got another match and carefully struck it. It lit this time too, and he had enough sense to put it immediately into the fireplace. The fire blazed up. Kate had controlled herself by this time. She took John's hand. "We don't have much fuel." She said softly. "I know the perfect fuel." He stood up. He walked briskly to the table where he had been writing. He grabbed his 'journal' and walked back to the fireplace. "But John-" "Relax, Kate. Its time with me is over." He tossed it into the fire. He stood watching it for a moment. The radio buzzed with the sound of static. "John? John Connor?" A voice said over the radio. John recognized it as the voice from Washington and ran over to it. "Yes, yes, I'm here. What's happening?"  
  
And so Judgment Day had come at last. John and Kate were busy answering calls from all over the world and warning people what they were up against. But that was only the beginning...  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I should keep going and do John's death or not...what do you think? Tell me by reviewing or by emailing me at elvisfan29hotmail.com 


End file.
